


Βασίλειο βιασύνη (Kingdom Rush)

by xXAkiyoXx



Category: Original Story, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Other, Rebellion, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAkiyoXx/pseuds/xXAkiyoXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(English Version) <br/>Frandrik Lane and Janus Prince are brothers. The world they live in rages in war. Joining the rebellion changes there life's forever as mysteries and lies come untold. Sides are switch and the worst betrayals within the family tear the world apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Βασίλειο βιασύνη (Kingdom Rush)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xX Author Notes Xx  
> This is my first story please tell me what you think!  
> Comments Are loved very much!

_The explosions rumbled loudly in the distance, smoke danced around the fading sunset sky. While two small boys watched from a top a hill celebrating silently, compared to the noise of the falling city. Frandrik Lane and Janus Prince couldn't be happier for the fall of Canbride, it's fall would mean a turn in the war._

_"The rebellions winning now right?", Janus asked quietly, looking at his 'brother' who'd snuck to his knees._

_The older boys long golden hair lapped at the wind, his green eyes shimmered like emeralds, and smile like pearls. Janus couldn't help but notice his good looks every time he looked at him._

_"Frank..." whispered Janus out of concern as the larger boy grabbed onto the ground, as if he'd be pulled away. Frandrik lunched himself into the air, pumping his fists up, and let out a roar of pain and anger, not at the rebels but at the king Janus knew. The younger dark haired child followed his brother in breaking the silence, screaming in celebration until his throat became raw._

 

    Janus woke startled automatically rising along with his eyelids. It had been a long time since he'd dreamt of his childhood, as of recently he'd only thought of the future. Looking around his dull double room, he could see his brothers bed.

"Empty." he sighed, not knowing why he was disappointed. Frandrik was always the first one up and out to the training grounds. Janus tossed off his rugged wool blankets and let out a whine, as the cool near winter air hit his unclothed legs.

Quickly dressing in an extremely faded grey-red top and thick brown moth eaten cotton pants, topped off with a patched up coat that's lined with elk fur. The coat was a gift from Frandrik, originally given to him when he was up ranked in the spring but he'd automatically gave it to Janus, who refused but Frank was still the older brother and if Janus didn't wear it, he wouldn't either. Janus sighed again and looked at himself in the dusty mirror, short spiky almost black hair and coal eyes, behind each ear he had a small star snapped birth mark. Overall he wasn't that good looking, especially if compared to his brother whose hair was blonde and eyes green. They weren't blood anyway so it wasn't actually like he'd drawn the short end of the gene stick, he just never had the chance to be beautiful. He slipped on his boots and sighed once more before making his way to the field for Frandrik.

    The air's cold, and bites at Janus's skin causing him to tremble as he walks in search of his brother. He stands at the finish line of the track planning to stop him the next time he crosses. It was twenty minutes before the blonde boy to come into sight, his long gold hair whipped side to side as he jogged. Janus wished his hair would grow like his brothers, long and straight with a perfect bounce. His hair was beautiful, Janus thought. Janus longed to be beautiful as well, he tried many things to make it grow. He grew tired of trying and cut it off. Janus ran boney fingers through his not black not brown short hair and sighed again as he watched his brother slow his approach. Frandrik took deep breaths with his hands on his knees, once he reached the finish line, while holding up a finger telling Janus to wait a moment as he caught breath.

"Sorry have you been waiting long? I stopped to do stretches." Frank looked up from his crouch, as he stood his eyes became soft and smile large.

"Not really." Janus puffed up his cheeks and shrugged.

"Nawh! Sorry to keep you waiting, lil bro." The bright boy slung his arm over  the smaller's shoulder and chuckled as he steered them to the great hall. Frandrik grinned at his brother, Janus was weak, slow, lazy, and very self doubtful, but Frandrik knew he was brave and smart. If only Janus could get ranked into a stealth or stat team then he would thrive, however he chose to stay with Frandrik. He felt bad for holding his little brother back, but in eight more ranks he'd be able to lead a small amount of men and he would take Janus with him at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xX Author Notes Xx  
> This is my first story please tell me what you think!  
> Comments Are loved very much!


End file.
